


《泛舟夜行》广播剧

by zhanbaiba



Series: 流光醉剧组 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: Ancient China, M/M, Sexual Content, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 古风, 展白衍生, 广播剧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/zhanbaiba
Summary: 百度展白吧出品，安演同人广播短剧《泛舟夜行》。《流光醉》番外。





	《泛舟夜行》广播剧

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [泛舟夜行](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478165) by 飞雪梦莺. 



 

**STAFF**

原作：飞雪梦莺「展白吧」  
策划：冰凝_相思草「展白吧」  
编剧：海盗船长哇哈哈「展白吧」  
导演：冰凝_相思草「展白吧」、空蝉  
后期：心夜敏弥  
美工：卿衣「KA.U」  
字幕：齿神丹朱「展白吧」  
宣传：希海「KA.U」

 

**CAST**

报幕：小红曼「风中凌乱」  
高延宗：夙七烈  
高演：念泽「声色留香」

 

**剧组感言**

飞雪：感谢剧组！大家辛苦了！_(:з」∠)_容我躺着听一会……  
凝儿：啊……嗯……我们这个剧组到今天就算全部完工了，向全体鞠躬！  
船长：撒花祝贺泛舟发剧哈哈哈哈！各位聚聚们都辛苦辣【拍肩】！以后也请聚聚们带着我们一起play！祝咱们这个屯越来越好～！！  
空蝉：生了好久。总算……QWQ，痛哭！  
心夜：抱歉我拖了好久~~裹麦納塞~~~~~~然后这是算是后期收官作之一。  
风从：感谢所有小伙伴的努力，辛苦剧组各位成员的贡献，感激大家的爱~

 

**在线播放**

B站：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3196899/>  
M站：<http://www.missevan.com/sound/player?id=111544>

 

**下载地址**

百度网盘：<http://pan.baidu.com/s/1jGrUp4i>

 

**声明**

本作品中采用的配乐、音效等素材均来自于互联网，著权归原作者或发行公司所有。  
本作品仅供配音爱好者个人学习、交流，请勿进行二次修改或者用于任何商业用途。

 

**剧本**

一

【宫外，小舟上】【子时打更】  
高演：（醒来）怎么子时了？  
高延宗：（偷笑）  
高演：（清嗓子）  
高延宗：皇上日理万机，连这偶尔溜出宫来赏月的光景，都毫不犹豫地睡了过去，真是……  
高演：还不是那群侍卫搜来搜去只能一直待着不动？再说了，朕睡着了就算了，你在一边傻愣着不动是想干嘛？图谋不轨？  
高延宗：不不不……臣只是不忍心惊扰皇上的美梦，皇上在梦里明明喊着臣的名字，却又不往下说，臣好奇得不得了啊。  
高演：朕什么时候喊你的名字了！  
高延宗：好好好，没有。六叔睡得可安详了。  
高演：真的没有？  
高延宗：小叔叔你这——  
高演：划你的船去！  
高延宗：臣遵旨。  
高演：还治不了你。

二

高延宗：（划船）小叔叔这样一言不发，臣百无聊赖地划船，只怕很快就得睡过去了。  
高演：朕在想……邺城最近是不是繁华了些？  
高延宗：嗯？大概是繁华些了？毕竟小叔叔励精图治、一心为国，又正逢去年秋季丰收，大家怎能不干劲十足呢？  
高演：是啊……自从登基，倒也一直风调雨顺，全是托了老天爷的福，大齐才有此发展。  
高延宗：我觉得，一个好皇帝，比一个好老天爷更有用。  
高演：哦？你去问问那些老农，看他们信不信你的话。  
高延宗：反正我信，要是换了个皇上，说不定我就每天插科打诨、喝酒闹事去了，上个月我让将士去给附近百姓修房顶补围篱，还记了一功呢，要不是小叔叔鼓励我，我怎能想到这么好的主意？说起来这种激励，要是多有几次……  
高演：行了。办法还是你从你四哥那里听来的呢……  
高延宗：谁叫四哥军营在宫里……  
高演：（轻叹）  
高延宗：皇帝没那么难做啦，不然小叔叔让位给我，我替你扛天下？  
高演：得了吧，如果是你即位，朕一定要多活几年省得你祸害文武百官。  
高延宗：原来六叔连活着都是为了我，我真是太骄傲了。  
高演：（叹息）

三

高演：（咳嗽）  
高延宗：小叔叔的手很暖和嘛，比起小时候好多了呢。偶尔病一下也好，这样骑射练得少了，手也细嫩不少，说不定姑娘家还会嫉妒……啊啊啊。  
高演：（折高延宗的手）  
高延宗：忽然想起来……六叔以前带我来过这里啊。  
高演：嗯？啊，对啊，我们来放过风筝。  
高延宗：我记得，六叔把最大的一只风筝给我了，还让谁家的千金大吃一醋呢。六叔真是受欢迎啊。  
高演：哦？朕怎么记得是某人大吵大闹，又扬言要一把火烧了马车，朕才“不得不”让给某人的？  
高延宗：呃……那一定是六叔身体太弱，记错了。  
高演：……虽然今天是出来夜游的，但我还是要说，你每天能不能少调皮一点，学学你四哥，多关心关心朝政，说话做事严谨一点，别给人家挑到了毛病，哪天把你给贬到边关去。  
高延宗：贬到边关……六叔舍得吗？  
高演：我……（敲）你看朕舍不舍得？

【转过河湾】  
高演：咱们这样一直顺流而行，天亮之前真的能赶回去上朝吗？  
高延宗：当然，我在另一头备了马，六叔肯定能顺利溜回宫去。  
高演：马？所以你是要带朕去什么地方？  
高延宗：难得出门，六叔不想去看看我的新发现吗？  
高演：好啊，朕就随你去看看。

四

【山洞前】  
高延宗：到了。  
高演：这就是你要带朕看的？  
高延宗：不是……我们来看的是这山洞背后的风景。  
高演：背后？  
高延宗：嗯。小叔叔小心，这洞口窄得很，往前飘一阵就好了。  
高演：哦？难道这背后还有桃花源不成？初极狭，才通人，复行数十步，豁然开朗……  
高延宗：嘘——

【进入山洞】  
高延宗：好久没有如此清静了，小叔叔你说呢？  
高演：要是让人看见堂堂安德王在别人怀里撒娇，大家不笑话你才怪。  
高延宗：所以啊……得让小叔叔不走漏风声才行。  
高演：嗯？  
高延宗：要说，就连同我调戏皇上一起说出去吧。  
高演：（轻叹）

高延宗：小叔叔你不要这么紧张嘛，肯定会顺利出去的。  
高演：谁紧张这个了……  
高延宗：哦？

高演：邺城……还有这样的地方吗？  
高延宗：当然。小叔叔喜欢吗？  
高演：不错，夏天一定是个忙里偷闲的好地方……  
高延宗：阿演要是喜欢，延宗每天都陪你来啊。  
高演：没大没小。  
高延宗：六叔我长高了你发现没有？  
高演：嗯，你每年都在昭阳殿里留下身高线，朕想不知道都不行。  
高延宗：那……还差那么半寸就超过六叔了，六叔你知道吗？  
高演：好像元福是这么说的。  
高延宗：那六叔还把我当小孩？你看，明明和你一样高。  
高演：可你就是我侄……  
高延宗：阿演。我就想这么叫。

（H）  
高延宗：六叔。  
高演：嗯。  
高延宗：（轻笑）

五

【离开山洞】  
高演：你要给朕看的桃花源呢？  
高延宗：小叔叔不是看到了吗？怎么？不尽兴？那我们调头进去再看一遍？  
高演：嗯？你是说……（语塞）  
（高延宗为高演整理着装）  
高延宗：阿演……  
高演：叫我皇上。  
高延宗：好。皇上。  
高演：说。  
高延宗：延宗虽然游手好闲惯了，但是皇上有朝一日要稳固这天下，臣一定认认真真给你打下来。  
高演：行了。  
高延宗：皇上不相信臣？  
高演：信信信，当然信。  
高延宗：当真不信？一定是今晚玩得不尽兴，我们调头再来一次。  
高演：（阻拦）不——

【上岸】  
高延宗：我把两匹马都牵走，早朝就等着文武百官围着我团团转吧。（扬鞭）  
高演：你回来！朕信就是了！  
高延宗：啊呀，跑了一匹。  
高演：（无奈）  
高延宗：所以在追上之前，骑同一匹马啦。

【两人上马远去】  
高延宗：六叔你觉得骑马好玩吗？  
高演：嗯？  
高延宗：这个骑马啊，有很多讲究的，像六叔那么拘谨，会不好玩的。  
高演：啊？朕的马术虽然不如阿湛，但也不赖啊。  
高延宗：算了……嘿嘿……

END


End file.
